<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the chills that you spill up my back (keep me filled with satisfaction) by grabmyboner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908772">the chills that you spill up my back (keep me filled with satisfaction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner'>grabmyboner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Crack, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, I guess????, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink, Social Media, Surprises, Teasing, Whipped Cream, for steve from billy, i love meme culture so much, just an excuse for me to be write gen z humour, the surprise is butt stuff, this is jsut crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His back is golden and Steve’s hand automatically reaches up to swipe over the dark spot on his shoulder. Billy inches back slightly, grinding against Steve’s crotch and earning him a deep groan. </p><p>“Billy,” Steve warns, his hands resting on Billy’s sides. </p><p>Billy looks over his shoulder to catch Steve’s eye and gives a well-rehearsed wink before bending forward and bringing his hands around to pull his smooth cheeks apart. Steve tenses at the movement over his dick before letting out the breathiest fuck ever, looking at Billy’s surprise.</p><p>-</p><p>crack fic. just a smutty crack fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the chills that you spill up my back (keep me filled with satisfaction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's a special part two to this that will be posted soon! keep your eyes peeled, it's something really unique!!   </p><p>- </p><p>title from groove is in the heart by deee-lite  </p><p>as always, comments are welcome!<br/>enjoy friends :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:37AM</p><p>From<em>: Rob 🤡 </em></p><p>To<em>: The OG Dingus, Bilbo Baggins, Nancy ‘not a priss’ Wheeler, Here’s Johnny, Heather Hell-o-way, Bike Wheels, Mad Max, Chocolate Thunder, Will the Wise, El 💗, Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>party, tomorrow, at 7pm, my house. it’s my birthday homos and we’re gonna get fucking LIT 🔥 u cannot enter the premises unless u are wearing something that will break gender norms, everything is non-binary and there are no rules (except the rule of u have to wear the opposite “gender’s” clothes. ~gender is fake~) (also another rule called wearing underwear while wearing skirts and slash or dresses is mandatory) see u then, love rob-dawg.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the text message that wakes Steve and Billy up on Friday morning.</p><p>Billy hides his face against Steve’s neck, refusing to open his eyes against the bright light of Steve’s phone as Steve types out a reply.</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>To: <em>Rob 🤡</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>why the fuck are u awake at six in the goddamn morning</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her if wearing lace panties under my normal clothes is considered ‘breaking gender norms’,” Billy mumbles against his skin. Steve squirms slightly as Billy’s breath tickles his neck.</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>To: <em>Rob 🤡</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>shirley temple wants to know if lace panties under everyday clothing is breaking the rules or not</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Rob 🤡 </em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>bc im a depressed gay insomniac, steve. mind your damn business</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Rob 🤡 </em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>also, yes that’s breaking the rules. we gotta see the binary being smashed right in front of us</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She said no,” Steve replies, turning his head to press a kiss to Billy’s golden curls, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t wear them.”</p><p>Billy pulls his face out from its hiding place against Steve and squints up at him with a dazed smirk on his face. “Just tryna’ get in my panties, pretty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Rob 🤡 </em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>THAT DOES NOT MEAN HE ONLY COMES IN LINGERIE</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We should go to the thrift store on Waler Street to find something,” Steve suggests.</p><p>“Or we could just stay in bed all day?” Billy counters, pushing his face back into Steve’s neck and tightening his grip around him.</p><p>“The party is tomorrow.”</p><p>Billy responds by pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s skin and peppering them down to his collarbone. He sucks on the skin until a bruise starts to rise, then laps his tongue over it.</p><p>“<em>Billy</em>,” Steve warns, but he makes no effort to move away. “We—” Billy nips at his jaw. “<em>Shit— </em>We gotta get up,” he reasons.</p><p>“Hmm?” Billy responds. He lifts his head up to look down at Steve. “We can’t get up yet, I gotta <em>surprise</em> for you.”</p><p>“A surprise?”</p><p>Billy hums and traces his fingers over Steve’s jaw.</p><p>“But if we gotta go so bad, I guess—”</p><p>“Wanna see,” Steve mumbles, grabbing at Billy’s bicep as he pulls away. Billy gives him a shark-like smile, teeth sharp and dangerous.</p><p>He wiggles under the covers for a second, before straddling Steve and facing his feet, completely naked—having removed his boxers under the duvet, apparently.</p><p>His back is golden and Steve’s hand automatically reaches up to swipe over the dark spot on his shoulder. Billy inches back slightly, grinding against Steve’s crotch and earning him a deep groan.</p><p>“<em>Billy</em>,” Steve warns, his hands resting on Billy’s sides.</p><p>Billy looks over his shoulder to catch Steve’s eye and gives a well-rehearsed wink before bending forward and bringing his hands around to pull his smooth cheeks apart. Steve tenses at the movement over his dick before letting out the breathiest <em>fuck </em>ever, looking at Billy’s surprise.</p><p>A plug is sitting cozily in Billy’s ass, looking delicious as all hell. The base has a shiny blue gem on it, a perfect contrast to his deep skin, which is slightly paler on his bottom. Steve’s hands cover Billy’s to stretch them further apart and get a better look. Billy slips his hands out from under his and uses them to prop himself up on the mattress and look over his shoulder.</p><p>“Thoughts? Comments?”</p><p>Steve starts massaging his ass, squeezing and kneading at the skin. He slips his hand down and presses a thumb against the blue gem.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Billy groans, his head dropping between his shoulders.</p><p>“Best fucking surprise <em>ever</em>,” Steve says, prodding at the plug a bit more forcefully.</p><p>“Stevie, <em>baby</em>, if you keep that up, I’ll come right the fuck <em>now</em>. I woke up <em>three</em> times last night because of this fucking thing.” Despite his protests, he rocks into Steve’s touch.</p><p>“Fuck, is it pressing right on—”</p><p>“<em>Yeah.” </em></p><p>“Jesus Christ, <em>Blue</em>.” Steve breathes out.</p><p>Steve’s fingers pluck at the edge of the toy, getting a grip before slowly pulling it out. He watches Billy’s hole flutter and contract around it, protesting to being completely empty after so long. If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d think the sound that just slipped from Billy’s mouth was a <em>whimper. </em></p><p>“When did you do this?” Steve asks, rolling the plug between his fingers and watching the gem catch the light.</p><p>Billy’s body rocks back into nothing, silently begging for Steve to fill him up. “Got up when you fell asleep,” he pants, reaching around to slide a finger between his cheeks, “Worked myself open for thirty <em>fucking</em> minutes. Had to be so damn <em>quiet</em>. The things I do for you, Stevie.”</p><p>“M’so lucky,” Steve breathes out. He grabs Billy's finger that’s working at his hole, digits wrapping tightly around his wrist, “Lay down on the bed, Billy.”</p><p>Billy looks over his shoulder and frowns slightly. “Wanna ride you,” he mumbles with a pout.</p><p>“You already did so much for me, B. Lemme do something for you, yeah?” Steve reasons.</p><p>He gets a groan in response but Billy complies and lies back down on his side of the bed, looking at the popcorn ceiling and running his hands over his own stomach.</p><p>Steve kicks the covers off, along with his boxers and moves to lay in between Billy’s legs. He grabs at Billy’s hands, relocating them to the mattress, pressing them firmly against the bedding to get his point across. Billy looks down at him, barely removing his head from the pillow and rolls his eyes.</p><p>Looking over the toned muscle beneath him, Steve just wants to put his tongue on every available surface. He settles for licking up the hair trailing from his groin to his navel, reveling in the shudder it sends through Billy. He nips at his hip bone, watching the blood rise to the surface and stay there in a small heart-shaped mark.</p><p>His cock leaves trails of precum against Steve’s jaw, pearls spilling out slowly over his pink head. Steve grabs at him, wrapping his slender fingers loosely around him and stroking softly. Billy keens at the soft touch, his thighs clenching around Steve’s torso.</p><p>“Did real good, baby. So good for me.” Steve praises.</p><p>Billy lifts his head to look down at him and licks at his lips. “Yeah?”</p><p>Steve presses his lips against his shaft, letting his bottom lip catch against it as he moves his head from the base to the tip in one swift motion. He hums an approval against the sensitive skin, his breath tickling over Billy. Billy’s head flops back against the pillow and he groans at the sensation, moving his hand to grab at Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hand on the bed,” Steve warns. Billy hesitantly complies and Steve kisses the head of his cock, precum glistening on his pout as he pulls away. “<em>Good boy</em>.”</p><p>Without warning, Steve opens his mouth, guiding Billy into the wet heat. He hollows his cheeks and takes a well-practiced breath through his nostrils as he pushes down till his nose tickles from Billy’s blonde curls.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Billy groans, gripping at the sheets.</p><p>Bobbing his head a few times, Steve feels Billy scratching at his head. “<em>Harrington</em>, I’ve been on the edge of an orgasm for like, eight fucking <em>hours</em>, so either fuck me <em>now</em>, or I will come down your goddamn throat in a second.”</p><p>Steve slowly pulls off Billy, harshly sucking on his way up. Billy’s length sways and hits Steve’s chin as it pops out of his mouth. “Don’t call me <em>Harrington</em> when I have your dick in my mouth, I swear to god,” he says, the movement of his jaw tickling at Billy’s tender cock. “What’s next, gonna call me <em>bro </em>when I’m balls deep in you?”</p><p>Billy pulls at his hair sharply. “Dunno, you gonna get balls deep in me anytime soon, <em>bro?” </em></p><p>Steve pinches at Billy’s thigh.</p><p>“So impatient.”</p><p>“<em>Eight fucking hours, Steve,” </em>Billy grits out, scratching at Steve’s scalp.</p><p>Steve sits up and leans back on the balls of his feet. He reaches over to the side table to rummage for the lube.</p><p>“It’s under the bed,” Billy says.</p><p>“Why’s it under the bed?”</p><p>“That’s where it landed when I threw it off the bed the other day.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to, I don’t know, put it back where it belongs?”</p><p>Billy rolls his eyes and groans, “Oh my god.” He twists to his side slightly, hanging off the side of the bed to reach under and feel for the bottle of lube. He turns onto his back and reveals the near-empty bottle, throwing it at Steve’s chest. Steve fumbles to catch it.</p><p>Steve gives him a look before going to squirt lube on his fingers.</p><p>“No, just—just put your dick in me, Steve. <em>C’mon</em>,”</p><p>“I don’t w—”</p><p>“You’re not gonna hurt me. I’ve been ready for <em>eight fucking hours.</em>” Billy repeats for the third time.</p><p>“Jesus, <em>fine</em>. But don’t complain that your ass hurts later.”</p><p>Billy smirks up at him, “But your monster cock always fucks me so hard, it hurts so good. Either way—<em>hurry up.” </em></p><p>“God, don’t call it that.” Steve grimaces.</p><p>Billy reaches forward and grabs at Steve’s dick, stroking firmly. “But he’s so <em>big</em>, baby. Could fucking split me open with it.”</p><p>“Do you ever hear yourself talk?” Steve says, slapping Billy’s hand away.</p><p>He squirts most of the lube on his length and empties the remainder over Billy’s entrance, pushing the slick around with two fingers.</p><p>Steve leans down again, one hand holding him up on the mattress and the other guiding himself into Billy. The tip of his cock pushes into the younger man’s stretched hole, feeling little to no resistance from the muscle as he continues to dive deeper into his heat. He bottoms out and uses his newly free hand to hike Billy’s left leg over his shoulder, letting him fall a little deeper into him.</p><p>“<em>Fucking</em>, <em>fuck. Move,” </em>Billy growls out, one hand clutching at Steve’s forearm straining to keep him up.</p><p>Steve gives his hips a sharp jab, quick and fast, just to hear Billy gasp out and feel him try to fold forward.</p><p>“Be. Patient.” Steve responds. He slides his hand down Billy’s left thigh he’s supporting, scratching his nails to watch as red lines follow the motion.</p><p>They start at a slow, steady pace. Steve rolling continuously into Billy. Billy using his leg on Steve’s shoulder to push up into each thrust.</p><p>Billy grabs at a pillow to the side of them, desperately trying to shove it under his back to prop himself up higher, trying to find that sweet spot Steve is so fucking close to hitting. Steve pulls him up by the hips, just enough to shove the pillow beneath him and bend his leg closer to his tan chest and plump pecs.</p><p>The new angle proves to be a success as Billy lets out a sweet moan, throwing his head back into the pillow. His blond curls fan around him like a halo. He looks ethereal, heavenly, celestial. Steve imagines that God hand-picked Billy Hargrove from the clouds and put him on this earth just to prove heaven exists. Just to prove someone can be made of sunshine and warmth, be full of light and gold and pure radiant energy, too big for his own skin it bursts out and burns the people around him in the best way possible.</p><p>“<em>Stevie,” </em>Billy breathes out, clutching at Steve’s arms. “S’good. So <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Steve leans down, pushing Billy’s thigh up against his toned stomach, and presses his lips against Billy’s, licking into his mouth and eating up the breath escaping his lungs.</p><p>Billy sucks at Steve’s tongue, pulling back to bite at his lip. Steve leans his sweat-soaked forehead against Billy’s, staring down at him as Billy smiles up in ecstasy. Steve slows his thrusts slightly, going deep and slow, pushing firmly against his prostate.</p><p>Fingers find their way in his brown hair, pulling slightly to guide Steve’s head back. “I have an idea.”</p><p>“Right now?” Steve exclaims.</p><p>Billy let’s go of Steve’s hair and reaches an arm out to grab at the side table drawer, pulling out a goddamn can of <em>whipped cream. </em></p><p>“What—<em>shit—</em>what the fuck?” Steve questions, continuing to slowly fuck into Billy.</p><p>Billy laughs and shakes the can. “Mid-coitus snack. Now, <em>open your mouth, pretty boy.” </em></p><p>“You did not just say the word <em>coitus.” </em></p><p>Billy prods the end of the nozzle into Steve’s mouth, filling his statement with a sugary cloud that stuffs his cheeks and slips down his chin, leaving a sticky, glossy trail as it slides down his throat.</p><p>Steve swallows down the cream as he watches Billy hold the can a few inches above his own head and spray it into his open mouth. Steve gives one hard thrust and revels in the cream that misses Billy’s mouth and hits his chin, throat, chest. It melts against his warm skin slightly, covering his pointed pink nipples.</p><p>“Waste of food,” Billy complains. He discards the can somewhere behind his head. “Can’t have that. Gotta eat it all up, sweetheart,” Billy demands, tongue running over his sugary lips.</p><p>Steve ducks his head, latching his mouth straight onto Billy’s cream covered nipple. He sucks at the skin, lapping his tongue over the nub as Billy moans in approval.</p><p>The thrusts get harder and harder, both men desperate to reach their white bliss and watch the other fall over the edge with them. Steve licks and sucks at Billy’s skin, pushing his face up against his throat as he frantically fucks into the wet heat.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck!” </em></p><p>Billy’s orgasm hits him with no warning, Steve can feel the warmth hitting his stomach and sliding between their bodies. Billy’s muscles pull tight around Steve, milking his orgasm before going lax and coaching Steve through the fall.</p><p>“Billy.”</p><p>“I got you, Stevie. I got you, baby.”</p><p>“Jesus fuck.”</p><p>“Fucked me so good. So fucking good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Fingers trace up and down Steve’s back as he lays on top of Billy, still buried inside him. He listens to the heartbeat below him, focuses on the small spasms his muscles make, the slow inhale and exhale.</p><p>Steve’s phone buzzes.</p><p>“We gotta get up.”</p><p>Billy groans. “No.”</p><p>Steve pulls out of Billy, the man grimacing at the empty feeling, his muscles clenching around nothing.</p><p>Billy grabs at Steve, trying to pull him back down against him. He manages to wiggle out of Billy’s grip and out of bed. He finds his boxers on the floor and pulls them on before giving a glance to Billy who has an arm over his flushed face, covering his eyes.</p><p>Steve pads to the kitchen to start a pot coffee.</p><p>Billy follows him minutes later, holding Steve’s phone. “It won’t stop buzzing.”</p><p>Steve frowns. “Your phone is literally going off twenty-four seven.”</p><p>“My life is my phone,” Billy mumbles, pushing the device against Steve’s bare chest and reaching for two mugs.</p><p>The tacky remainders of cream still on Steve’s chest stick to the screen of his phone. He cringes slightly at that.</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Do you think I’d look fire in this? </strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve squints at Dustin’s message and the photo attached, it’s a photo of some female video game character in a skimpy dress, holding a bow and arrow.</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>The OG Dingus</em></p><p>To: <em>Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>you just want a reason to buy a bow and arrow</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Insert that Ariana Grande gif] And what about it?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>The OG Dingus</em></p><p>To: <em>Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>why didn’t u just send the gif?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>From: <em>Dingus 2.0</em></p><p>To: <em>The OG Dingus </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>I’ve got more important things to do than google Ariana Grande gifs, Steve.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve doesn’t reply.</p><p>He leans his back against the counter and scrolls mindlessly through his Instagram, double-tapping random posts he finds worthy of a like as he goes. Billy holds a full mug in front of him, blocking the screen. Steve abandons his phone on the counter and grabs the coffee. Billy shuffles forward and leans his tummy against Steve’s, a calloused hand resting on his waist.</p><p>Billy is just as sticky as him but doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>“What are you thinking of wearing for the party?” Billy asks over the rim of his mug, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing against Steve’s pale skin.</p><p>“Maybe some stockings and a skirt? Like a cool animal print skirt or something. I want eighties vibes.” Steve replies.</p><p>Billy nods and reaches around Steve for the boy’s phone, “Like <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B3uvTVuJaZW/?igshid=c6s0epmo7k46"><span class="u">that photo I showed you yesterday</span>,</a> of yungblud?” He proceeds to bring up a photo of the singer, in ripped fishnet stockings, a leopard print mini skirt, and a matching jacket and hat.</p><p>“Yes, exactly what I want!” Steve exclaims, “Minus the hat, can’t hide my assets.” He adds, his forefinger and thumb zooming in on the image as Billy holds the phone between them. “What are you going to wear?”</p><p>Billy smiles at him, with sharp teeth and taps away at the phone to bring up <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BzWDp_bAdkN/?igshid=1xt2etskpwlsf"><span class="u">another photo of yungblud</span></a>. This time wearing a mesh long sleeve polka dot top, with a mini black slip dress over the top.</p><p>“We can’t both be yungblud,” Steve argues.</p><p>“We’re not <em>being yungblud. </em>We’re getting inspiration from him,” Billy defends.</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Oh! Almost forgot the morning insta story,” Billy says. He changes into his account on Steve’s phone, because, <em>yes</em>, he and Steve are logged into their accounts on each other’s phones, because they’re <em>that </em>type of couple.</p><p>“I’m sure your fans won’t fret over one missed story.”</p><p>“<em>Followers,” </em>Billy corrects, “And, uh, yeah they would. There’s fifty thousand of them, they like seeing what I’m up to.”</p><p>“By what you’re up to you mean, they like seeing you half-naked and sweaty in the gym? And your ‘post sex’ selfies?”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>, I look great post sex, I have that post sex glow. And my eyes shine.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause you cry when you come,” Steve teases.</p><p>“Fuck off! I do not. Now stay still so I can get this shot.” Then Billy angles the camera down in between them, taking a photo of their cups of coffee and their hips pressed together. Their bare torsos and the counter they’re leaning against just making the cut. If you zoomed in, you could definitely tell there’s some <em>sticky </em>substance smeared over their skin.</p><p>He swipes some filters over it, adds a heart eyes emoji and the text <em>the perfect morning </em>before tagging Steve and posting it to his story.</p><p>Steve finishes off his coffee and pushes Billy backward. “We gotta shower.” Steve says.</p><p>Billy lets Steve drag him along to their en-suite while he scrolls through his phone.</p><p>Steve gets the shower running and they slip off their clothes. Billy quickly grabs his phone and snaps a photo of Steve leaning into the shower to feel the temperature. Very obviously naked.</p><p>“If you post another photo of my ass, you’ll have a grumpy Joyce and Hop on the phone,” Steve says, not even turning from the shower.</p><p>“It’s not of your ass, like I mean <em>technically</em> the top of your ass is in it, but like it’s just your back.” Billy defends while adding it to his story. “Chill, pretty boy. You have a cute ass.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Billy shuffles up behind Steve, pressing his naked frame up against him. His hands rest over his pale stomach and scratch at the line of hair trailing down to his groin. “Warm yet?” He whispers into Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve hums in response and pulls Billy into the shower.</p><p>They take turns washing each other, scrubbing the sugar off them and massaging their now sore muscles.</p><p>“My ass hurts.”</p><p>“Jesus, shut <em>up.” </em></p><p>After they’re clean and changed into their clothes for the day, they make their way to the thrift store on Waler Street.</p><p>The store kind of has a weird smell, like mold and stale bread. The older lady at the counter, that people often refer to as LSD Layla, greets the boys with a big smile. Her grey hair is in long plaited pigtails, reaching just below her elbows.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning, good morning!” She coos.</p><p>“Good morning,” Steve responds as they enter the store, his hand resting on the small of Billy’s back instinctively.</p><p>“Heya,” Billy says, eyes roaming over the store.</p><p>She moves from around the counter to stand in front of them. “Can I help with anything?”</p><p>“Just looking for now, thank you, though.”</p><p>They float through the aisles, searching through racks and shelves. Steve loses Billy for a second, before finding him in an aisle surrounded by women’s shoes. More specifically, high heels.</p><p>Billy grabs at a pair on the top shelf. They’re silver and the heel on them is <em>huge</em>. Steve thinks that they definitely were owned by a stripper before finding their way to Waler Thrift Store.</p><p>“Put them on,” Billy demands, trying his hardest not to smile.</p><p>“They’re not even gonna fit me, Blue.”</p><p>“Just try them, baby. Please? For me?”</p><p>And Steve couldn’t say no to Billy’s pleading even if he wanted to. It’s his weakness.</p><p>So, Steve sits on the floor of the thrift store and slips on the silver stilettos, his tongue sticking out as he tries to do up the buckles. And they don’t really fit, his toes kind of stick out over the edge, but for a women’s shoe, they fit well enough.</p><p>When he tries to stand up, Billy thinks he resembles a baby giraffe taking its first steps. He finally stands up straight, with the help of the steel shelves to hold onto, and instantly becomes a <em>giant</em>.</p><p>With the extra six inches, he easily passes six foot. He’s six foot five at least. Billy actually has to tilt his head up to make eye contact with him.</p><p>“<em>Holy shit.</em>”</p><p>Steve laughs. “I feel like the iron giant.”</p><p>“The iron giant?”</p><p>“Yeah, y'know the big metal giant from the movie, <em>The Iron Giant</em>.”</p><p>“I know what the iron giant is, genius. But why is that the first giant you think of? That’s so <em>random. </em>Like, wouldn’t it be like, Gigantor or some shit?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes slit and his nose scrunches up as he frowns down at Billy. “Oh my god. <em>Shut up.” </em></p><p>Steve pushes at Billy’s shoulder so he moves out the way of the mirror. He looks at himself. His head is almost out of the mirror’s frame. He laughs.</p><p>“God, I feel like a twink,” Billy says, moving to stand in front of Steve, looking at him towering behind him in the reflection.</p><p>“You are the twink in this relationship.”</p><p>Billy scoffs and elbows Steve slightly, “I’m a bear! You’re the twink!”</p><p>“I’m too big to be the twink.” Steve teases, bending down to rest his chin on Billy’s shoulder.</p><p>Billy frowns. “You’re like an inch taller than me.”</p><p>“Exactly. Short asses get to be the twink,”</p><p>“I’ll literally end you if you call me a short ass again, Harrington.”</p><p>“Short ass.”</p><p>Billy steps back, right on top of Steve’s unprotected toes.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, my toes!”</p><p>“Take it back.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you.”</em></p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>“Oh, god, <em>fine</em>, I take it back. <em>Happy</em>?”</p><p>Billy nods, leaning back against Steve’s solid form and taking his booted foot off his toes.</p><p>“Okay, these like, really hurt, can I take them off now?” Steve questions. Billy quickly pulls out his phone and shakes his head <em>no</em>.</p><p>“Gotta take a picture, pretty boy.”</p><p>Billy points the phone to the mirror, takes a few photos and slips the phone into his pocket.</p><p>They rummage through the store, finding dresses and skirts they think are suitable. Billy tries to convince Steve to buy the heels the whole time.</p><p>Steve ends up buying the heels.</p><p>The rest of the day, they go annoy Robin, showing her their findings and helping her style the bright blue zoot suit she’s going to be wearing<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>“So, be honest, does this scream, Heather I’m a dyke and want to devour your sweet sweet cu—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus Christ, Rob.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buckley, you couldn’t be anymore queer right now unless you painted yourself rainbow.” </em>
</p><p>They don’t get home till the sun has set and their bones are aching and brains are ready for sleep.</p><p>Steve has Billy between his legs, the man’s back pressed to his chest as they lay in bed together. Steve watches Billy go through his Instagram notifications, laughing at some of the weird shit people comment.</p><p>“The picture has like, so many likes and it’s only been up for a few hours,” Billy says absentmindedly, look at the new round of likes popping up in the bottom corner of his screen.</p><p>“What picture?” Steve asks, his mouth pressed into the side of Billy’s head.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t see?” He replies, a gleam in his voice.</p><p>Steve grabs at his phone, pulling open Billy’s profile and clicking on the most recent photo.</p><p>It’s them together at the thrift store. Steve in heels, standing behind Billy and looking about twenty feet tall, Billy laughing as Steve looks off into the distance totally unprepared for a photo.</p><p>Steve pinches at Billy’s ass and double taps the photo.</p><p>—</p><p>BillyHardgrove — Gigantor.</p><p>[2074 Comments]</p><p>@SteveHairington: Shortass.</p><p>@baskinginrobin: Gays.</p><p>@another1chompsthedustin: LOVE MY DADS!!!!!!</p><p>@Madmaxx: Oh, so you can post on Instagram but not reply to my texts? Nice</p><p>@ElHop11: My Billy and his Steve!</p><p>@BillyHardgrove: @ElHop11 Always yours, Ellie.</p><p>@BillyHardgrove: @Madmaxx Sorry, who are you?</p><p>@LarryBig6969: beautiful baby boys</p><p>@baskinginrobin: ^^Ew WhAt iS tHaT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special part two surprise to be posted soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>